The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0002’.
‘LANZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized, yellow flowers that mature to orange and light red colored flowers, with excellent floriferousness as a result of limited seed set, and a relatively compact and mounding habit that is well branched with medium green foliage.
‘LANZ0002’ originates from a hybridization made in July 2007 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G307-1’ with peach color, with smaller flower size, fewer inflorescences, and is later to flower.
The male parent of ‘LANZ0002’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘G292-1’ with peach color, smaller flower size, more open plant habit and has lighter flower color. The resultant seed was sown in December 2007.
‘LANZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the April 2008 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.